Old College Try
Old College Try is the 12th song on the album Tallahassee. It was performed by Mosaic in Tallahassee Turns Ten. Lyrics From the housetops to the gutters From the ocean to the shore The warning signs have all been bright and garish Far too great in number to ignore From the cities to the swamplands From the highways to the hills Our love has never had a leg to stand on From the aspirins to the cross-tops to the Elevils But I will walk down to the end with you If you will come all the way down with me From the entrance to the exit Is longer than it looks from where we stand I want to say I'm sorry for stuff I haven't done yet Things will shortly get completely out of hand I can feel it in the rotten air tonight In the tips of my fingers In the skin on my face In the weak last gasp of the evening's dying light In the way those eyes I've always loved illuminate this place Like a trashcan fire in a prison cell Like the searchlights in the parking lots of hell I will walk down to the end with you If you will come all the way down with me Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"This was the first song I wrote for Tallahassee." -- 2005-07-02 - Old American Can Factory - Brooklyn, NY *"This is a song about looking into the eyes of your beloved and saying 'Let's have a staring contest'." -- 2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2002-10-09 - Radio Na Life Session - Dublin, Ireland (partial) *2003-02-05 - Hanbury Ballroom - Brighton, England *2004-07-17 - Benefit for Piedmont Wildlife Center - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2004-08-20 - Durham Music Festival - Durham Armory - Durham, NC *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-06-21 - WOW Hall - Eugene, OR *2005-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2005-07-02 - Old American Can Factory - Brooklyn, NY *2005-10-13 - Open End Gallery - Chicago, IL *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-27 - Remis Auditorium - Museum of Fine Arts - Boston, MA *2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2007-06-16 - Zoop - Farm Sanctuary - Watkins Glen, NY *2007-07-22 - Rhino Records - Claremont, CA *2007-09-21 - Sonar - Baltimore, MD *2007-09-25 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, Ontario *2007-09-27 - Rex Theatre - Pittsburgh, PA *2007-10-02 - Studio B - Brooklyn, NY *2007-11-29 - NYU Kimmel Center - New York, NY *2007-12-10 - Oran Mor - Glasgow, England *2009-03-18 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2009-03-26 - Donovan's Pub at Colgate University - Hamilton, NY *2009-03-30 - Oberlin College - Oberlin, OH *2009-10-10 - Queen Elizabeth Hall - London, England *2009-11-04 - Ladies Literary Club - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2009-11-06 - High Noon Saloon - Madison, WI *2009-11-11 - Wonder Ballroom - Portland, OR *2009-11-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2009-11-15 - Henry Fonda Theater - Los Angeles, CA *2009-11-18 - Antones - Austin, TX *2009-11-19 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2009-11-20 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2009-11-27 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2009-11-28 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2009-11-29 - Wilbur Theatre - Boston, MA *2009-12-01 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2009-12-02 - Bell House - Brooklyn, NY *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-04-13 - Manning Bar - Sydney, Australia *2010-04-18 - The Rosemount Hotel - Perth, Australia *2010-06-05 - The Badlander - Missoula, MT *2010-06-12 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2010-06-16 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2010-08-28 - Music for Fences - Durham Central Park - Durham, NC *2010-09-04 - FYF Fest - Los Angeles State Historic Park - Los Angeles, CA *2010-09-09 - Koko - London, England *2010-09-10 - End of the Road Festival - Salisbury, England *2010-10-04 - The Bottleneck - Lawrence, KS *2010-10-05 - The Blue Note - Columbia, MO *2010-10-06 - Academy of Contemporary Music @ UCO - Oklahoma City, OK *2010-10-08 - Austin City Limits Festival - Austin, TX *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-12-16 - Troubadour - Los Angeles, CA *2012-01-23 - Club Downunder - Tallahassee, FL *2012-04-21 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2012-05-06 - The Metro - Sydney, Australia *2012-07-01 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI Category:Tallahassee songs